


Anakin Skywalker x Reader - To be good

by Captainphasmaenthusiast



Series: Star Wars x Reader [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Is Confused, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anakin is good, Anakin is on the light side, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Palpatine is a dick, Poor Obi-Wan Kenobi, Tags Are Hard, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainphasmaenthusiast/pseuds/Captainphasmaenthusiast
Summary: Request: hello love! I saw you were taking requests and I was wondering if you could write a anakin x reader where the reader has been tempted and turned to the dark side by palpatine but then anakin goes to speak with them and tries to convince them to come back to the light side? you can pick the pronouns for the reader :)A/N: One day I’ll write something with an angsty ending. Today is not that day. Thanks for sending me a request! I hope you have a great day <3Pairing: Anakin x ReaderSummary: Not much difference from the request :)Warnings: A little angsty, but otherwise none.Word count: 1.2K
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Reader, Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Series: Star Wars x Reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750501
Kudos: 29





	Anakin Skywalker x Reader - To be good

Your head was throbbing and your knees were getting weak, the rough ground of Mustafar seemed to swallow you whole. You had a sinking feeling in your stomach, that you just knew too well. Anger. Fear. Aggression. Everything that the Jedi's taught you since they took you from your family was a lie. They've been keeping secrets from you for way too long. You have to end them, whatever or whoever it would take. Since Palpatine took you under his wings you could feel the world and life that you have built for yourself slip like dust through your fingers.

Palpatine revealed the secrets of your old masters to you, as you were seeking advice about your strange emotions towards the Force and since then he has been training you in secret from all the others. Even though your heart ached from the thoughts of all the people you could lose, you were determined to complete your plan. To wipe out all the Jedi. All of them. Including Anakin.

Would you be able to betray him? The only person you ever loved. You have been training with him under your master Obi-Wan Kenobi and quickly became inseparable. You knew that it was going against the Jedi code to have any attachments, but both of you were rather quick to confess the "weakness" you had for each other. It was hard to keep the relationship a secret from the others, especially from your master, but no one seemed to ever catch on to your flirting.

Memories of your last conversation flashed into your mind.

"Don't you understand? I have to do this. It's the only right way! They have been telling us lies since our childhood, how are you just okay with that?" Your voice was shaking as you looked at Anakin's shocked face. His mouth stood agape and his eyes were struck with terror.

"What do you mean? This isn't you talking. I feel like I don't even know you anymore. Whatever Palpatine might've told you isn't the right way and it will never be the right way." Tears were dwelling up in his eyes. You expected him to be angrily screaming at you, but he wasn't. His demeanor was unnaturally composed, even though you could see the sadness in his eyes.

"No, he is right. You just don't understand it. Do you really think the Jedi are all these strong soldiers in white armor? They are all filthy, little liars, that have been keeping us from using all of the Force for way too long."

"You know damn well that I understand what you're talking about. I won't join you if your goal is to destroy everything that we've created. Please stop this madness. It's not too late." He seemed to be shaking now, but you knew that his mind was set.

"Alright then, if you won't join me you are my enemy," you said turning on your heels. Leaving him standing in the middle of your shared quarters, completely distraught.

You were sure that everyone in the Jedi temple was informed of your descend to the dark side, so you had no choice but to kill them.

"Y/N!" A voice called out behind you. It was the voice of your master. Anakin must've told him everything.

"This is not the right way! You don't want to do this. I know you and this is not you."

"You don't know me, Kenobi. You never did." With a quick flick of your wrist, lifting your arm, he was pulled up into the air by his throat. He was hovering there for a little, but then a sudden burst of anger made you throw him to the solid dirt with force, leaving him unconscious on the ground.

"Stop it! Please just listen to me. I'm not here to start a fight and neither is Obi-Wan. We just want to talk to you." Anakin's distressed voice led to a crippling feeling of regret forming itself in your head.

"It's over Anakin. I won't be coming back. I can't."

"It's not over, trust me." He said as he took a few more steps closer to you, making you back up a little.

"You know me. I wouldn't hurt you. I could never. And I know you. You couldn't hurt me either." His hand was reaching out for you to take it.

"You'll have to learn how to be able to hurt me. It will have to happen." Now your voice was cracking. Seeing him like this and your master lying hurt on the ground only led to more thoughts of doubt creeping up in your mind.

You tried turning your face away, not having to face him anymore, but his arms grabbed your upper arms to stop you.

"Look at me! Please... We're not your enemies, even if you try so hard to convince yourself that we are." He shook you lightly as his grip tightened.

"Let me go. You are not my friends!" You were panicking, trying to loosen the hands attached to your arms.

"Please...I love you. The real you."

This made your icy facade crack. You broke out in tears and sobs, causing Anakin to twitch a little.

"I-I'm just so scared. I can't control these powers anymore. I need someone to show me my place in all of this."

"Your place is with us. With me, back home. Not here with that psychopath of a master."

"How am I supposed to go back now? The whole council probably knows about it by now! I will never be able to turn back now."

"The council doesn't know anything. How are they supposed to? I would never tell any of them anything like this." This ignited a small spark of hope. You probably would never be able to regain the same life you had before Palpatine's training, but you could at least try to come back to the light side.

"Y/N, don't worry. We're here. We can help you. I can help you. I don't want to lose you. I can't." The grip on your shoulders softened and his hands wandered to cup your face.

"I don't want to lose you either." Was the only thing you could say before he could wrap his arms around you.

The hug didn't last long, but it was the only thing you could think of right now. Why wasn't he angry? How could he just forgive you like this, after going against the values he stood so proudly for? As he pulled away, his hand was reaching out again, waiting for you to take it. This time you gave in and took it.

You were still anxious. What would happen if Palpatine or the Jedi found out about how you betrayed them? Would you still be able to live with the others or even with yourself after all of this? The only thing that you were sure of is that Anakin would be there to help you, with the right decisions or with the wrong ones. Of course, you had to explain some stuff, especially to Obi-Wan, but you would try and you will try to be better. To do good. To be good.


End file.
